Do I Make You Happy?
by Lily EvansPotterBlack
Summary: Takeru asks something that makes Daisuke think he's questioning their relationship. Takedai/Daikeru, quite fluffy but not a real lot.


Auther's notes: This is just a short Takedai or Daikeru one shot that I wrote a week or so ago and then decided it was too fluffy so I stopped but I found it again last night and decided to finish it and it did _not _turn out like a planned, the first time it was sorta fluffy and pointless and I didn't really like it, now it's still fluffy but it sounds like stuff the characters might actually say and I like it and I'm really quite fond of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Daisuke or Takeru.

Do I Make You Happy?

By Mika Mckinnon

"Dai-chan." I whispered softly gazing at the burgundy haired angel in front of me who was lounging at the other end of the couch, his close eyelids hiding his gorgeous eyes.

"Mmm?" was the lazy reply as he playfully twined his leg around my own

"Can I ask you something?"

Both of his beautiful orbs rich cinnamon in colour opened and his posture become more alert as he noticed the serious note in my voice, but he still continued to snake his foot up the side of my trouser leg and gently rub it with his bare foot.

I inwardly shivered in delight as I felt his gentle caress.

"Dai, do I-I," I briefly closed my eyes and took a deep breath only to open them to find my koi looking at me his eyes a mixture of worry and curiosity. 

"Dai-chan, do I make you happy?" I asked nervously, anticipating and yet dreading his answer.

He blinked at me and slowly retracted his foot, all the while gazing at me with chocolate eyes that glinted with gold.

Sitting up with his legs crossed he leaned forward slightly and opened his both to speak. "What's brought this on then Take-chan?"

I stared at him for a moment before shrugging and turning away already missing the simple warmth of his leg pressed against my own.

I felt the springs in the coach creek as he stood up and felt my heart sink to my stomach… 

…Only for it to rise seconds later as he settled into my lap.

I glanced at him in surprise and met his determined cinnamon eyes with my own anxious azure blue ones.

"Now I'm not gonna move until you tell me where you got this stupid idea that I don't love you from."

"I never said I thought you never loved me I'm just questioning if I make you happy."

He stares at me blankly then shrugs. "Same difference."

I sigh and shake my head. "It's not Daisuke. You can love someone with all your heart and still not be happy."

"But if the person loves the other person with all their heart wouldn't the person be happy just being with the other person?" he asks innocently.

I look at him, momentarily confused my all the persons'.

"Not always, you parents can love you and not be happy with you." I pointed out.

"But that's just when you've done something wrong, you haven't done anything wrong!" he protested.

"Haven't I?"

"What in the world is wrong with you today?" Daisuke enquired loudly jumping up and starting to pace the room.

"First you ask if I'm happy with you, then you go on about that you've done something wrong!"  
  
"Dai," I try to interrupted.

"No Takeru! just tell me what's going on, do you think I'm cheating on you? and this is your subtle way of telling me or is it that you are the one that isn't happy and you want out? Is that it? huh Takeru?" he stops ranting and turns to face me awaiting an answer, I can only stare at him and gape.

"Well? Do you want out? huh huh?" I stare at him and for the first time in our argument notice the vulnerability in his eye. He was giving me a choice as much as it pained him to do it he was giving me a choice to stay together or to go are separate ways, a choice that I didn't need to even think about the answer.

"No, no of course not Dai," I told him standing up and walking to him and immediately saw the relief in his eyes, "I was going asking if you wanted out, if you wanted to end it now before we got any more serious then we already have done." 

We watched each other for what seemed like an eternity then both of us started to grin.

"Love you." he told me reaching out to grab my hands.

"Love you too." I replied as we held hands with the one we loved. 

A.N: I know this ending is strange but I like it, Please tell me if you do or what you think about the story as a whole. Thanks. Mika Mckinnon


End file.
